homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
Korean-Japanese War
The Korean-Japanese War (1-7 April 2018) was a conflict between the Greater Korean Republic and Japan. The conflict ends in Japan falling under Korean occupation, six days after war was declared. Background Korea and Japan had a long history of racial tensions, due to Japanese invasions of the Korean peninsula in the past centuries. By 2017, relations between Japan and Korea deteriorated following the establishment of the Greater Korean Republic and causing the rise of Japanese nationalism. People of Korean heritage living in Japan faced racial violence from destruction of their property to murder. In response to the discrimination Korean President Kim Jong-un publicly denounced the racial attacks and ensured of protecting every Korean citizen worldwide.Kim Jong-un promises to protect Koreans worldwide The feelings of distrust and hatred escalated into an alleged assassination attempt by Korean agents on the Japanese royal family on 7 July 2017. A statement from Japan's main intelligence agency Naicho indicated that the prime suspects were reactionary nationals. Although, as a response to the attempted assassination, violent riots and protests erupted against Korean-Japanese citizens, and with Korean-owned shops being broken into, and even set on fire.Racial conflicts turn bloody in Japan In 23 September, the Korean government demanded international condemnation against Japan, but to little avail. A thousand Koreans were estimated to have been murdered in the violent series of riots and protests in Japan, allegedly by police as well. Unofficial estimates claimed that as many as ten thousand may have already been killed.Korean government demands international condemnation against Japan As a result many Korean residents were forced to flee Japan and the anti-Korean violence continued to climb within a year. By 2018, of the nearly one million Koreans living in Japan, an estimated twelve thousand have been killed.Korea declares war against Japan War is Declared On 1 April 2018, the GKR declared war on Japan, which had failed to protect ethnic Koreans being slaughtered in the attacks. By the very beginning of the war, the Korean Special Forces were inserted into Japan with the goal of capturing "strategic targets", specifically Japan's nuclear power plants. The Koreans destroyed the Chugoku nuclear power plant, causing a massive radiation leak and forcing thousands of Japanese citizens to evacuate from cities and towns in southern Japan.Japanese towns, cities evacuated in the aftermath of nuclear power plant destruction This show of terror forced the Japanese government to realize the Koreans' undoubted intentions of destroying the other twenty-six power plants in their possession. Greatly intimidated, the Japanese Diet surrenders to the GKR in order to prevent further destruction on 7 April just as Korean forces advanced on Tokyo.Japanese capitulates to Korean occupation Aftermath International response to the Korean occupation of Japan varied widely. The United States called for sanctions on Korea for its occupation, which the Korean government, in defense, rebutted that the occupation was an attempt to stamp out an attempted genocide against ethnic Koreans living in Japan. Other nations, especially among East Asian nations, accepted Korea's occupation as justifiable and supported its mission in Japan. Iran, having previously improving its alliance with Korea, provided Korea with weapons and fuel at reduced rates. Prime Minister Mahathir Mohamad of Malaysia also provided two elite Renjer battalions for counterinsurgency operations in Japan. The controversy over the Korean occupation continued for several months in which the United Nations, led by the United States, passed a resolution condemning Korea for the destruction of the Chugoku nuclear power plant as a human rights violations. The resolution received 46 votes in favored and 11 votes against. Those nations that were against the resolution were those that provided Korea with material support. Korea responded to the resolution by pulling its envoy from the U.N.UN condemns North Korean occupation of Japan During the conflict, a large number of American citizens that were in Japan were taken hostage by Korea. The governments between the GKR and the United States came to an agreement to return the U.S. captives, but only in small numbers at a time due to the costs involved. With a population of hundreds of thousands of Americans in Japan and Korea, it was expected to take over ten years to return everyone.Homefront: The Voice of Freedom Since 2018, the GKR continued its occupation of Japan, in which the Koreans took advantage in using existing Japanese infrastructure to develop nuclear weapons, specifically nuclear missiles based on the American Peacekeeper ICBM.North Korea suspected of developing nuclear weapons in Japan Sources Category:Events Category:Wars